It gets the worst at night
by Danni1989
Summary: Nathan is heartbroken after Haley leaves on tour.  Cooper comes and takes him and Lucas on a racing trip.  Nathan gets an unenexpected visitor while on this trip.  Haley.  A different version of how Naley could have gotten back together.


**dont own anything OTH**

**Hope you like this. Its just a one shot, with a different way Naley could have gotten back together after the tour. it takes place at the end of season 2. read and review. hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Nathan awoke to the sound of someone banging on the front door. He glanced at the clock and it said 10:00.

"Go away" he shouted, knowing it was a feeble attempt. Whoever it was probably wouldn't listen. It had been a couple months since Haley had left, and it hurt still. He preferred to spend his time sleeping, and if he wasn't sleeping, he drowned his sorrows in whatever alcohol he could snatch from his dad. Whoever was knocking at the door was seriously ruining his plans. Reluctantly, he pulled himself over to the door, and opened it, only to find his Uncle Cooper.

"Hey Nate, get dressed and pack an overnight bag, you, me and Lucas are hitting the racetrack for a couple nights. it's the best way to get over your broken heart. Believe me, I know." Cooper told him. Nathan just smiled slightly, and went to do exactly what Cooper said. He thought to himself, maybe this is what I need. I need to get out of this apartment, away from the life I shared with Haley. Nathan knew he needed to get over her, and get back to living his life, and racing cars with Cooper seemed like the best way to do it.

It had only taken him 20 minutes to get ready and packed. Life always, he put the chain with his wedding band around his neck. It was something he did, because he couldn't bear not to wear it. It meant too much to him. Cooper was standing by the door waiting, with an expression of obvious worry etched on his face. He didn't say anything though, he just walked out to the car, and started it. Cooper drove them over to Lucas's, he was waiting outside the house. Clearly eager for their little boys trip.

"Hey Cooper, Nate" he said greeting the guys.

"Hey Luke, you ready to get creamed on the track" Cooper asked. Nathan just smiled feebly.

"Nate, this is going to be a good trip, just stop thinking about her. It's not healthy." Lucas said worried.

Nathan nodded his head, and leaned against the door, trying to sleep the whole way. Lucas's eyes connected with Cooper's in the rear view mirror, and they both saw concern.

Nathan didn't sleep well, he kept having images of Haley. He dreamt of all the great times they had together. He dreamt about the first time they ever made love, his mind lingering on the details. He dreamt of all the times he touched her, or kissed her, he thought of the night she left him. Every memory broke his heart still further, because he knew he would never touch, kiss or make love to her again. It was over.

A little while later, Cooper turned into where they would be staying. When the car stopped Nathan woke up his sleep, even more tired than before. He brightened a little when he saw Daytona, a girl he had known since he was young. She walked over and hugged him, he returned the hug weakly.

"Nathan, I heard about what happened, are you alright?" she asked him.

"No, but I will be. That's what this weekend is all about. Me getting over Haley. That is going to start when I beat you all at a race." he said trying to insert some emotion into his voice, Lucas and Cooper smiled at his attempt.

"Okay everyone, today we will go over the basics, and get you a little training. Then tomorrow you can race." Cooper told everyone. Daytona took them and showed them the cars they would be driving, and gave them a short rundown on what makes them different from normal cars. Cooper then taught them all about safety, and firmly told them to keep the needle below 7 on the speedometer. Cooper them smiled, immediately getting out of responsible adult mode, and back into fun Uncle Cooper mode, and went to start a fire so they could roast some hotdogs for supper. He listened as Lucas, Cooper and Daytona talked, never really saying anything. Just pretending to listen, trying to find a way to block Haley from his memories. Because even though she was gone, and he was telling people he was on his way to being over her, she was still in every thought he had. After a while he couldn't take their cheerful banter anymore, and he stood up and strode away from the group. He went and stood over by the fence in silence until Cooper came to stand by him.

"Nate, what are you doing?" he asked kindly.

"Nothing" Nathan answered.

"Yes you are. You are trying hard to get over something that is going to take some time. You cant pretend Nathan. Everyone can see through your act, and everyone is worried about you. That was the point of this trip. You needed to get out of town, and learn to live again. I had to do it. I know how you feel, when my wife left me, I was a mess. Much like you are now, but it gets better. Life gets bright again. Its not the end of the world to lose someone you love. And besides, if this girl is "the one" then she might come back, and you can feel whole again. But if not, you need to get over her Nathan" Cooper told him concerned.

"Thanks for this weekend Coop. I just need some time though. To get over everything. I'm gonna go to bed, I'll see everyone in the morning." Nathan said before walking towards the room where they were all staying, Nathan slept fitfully again that night, the restful nights sleep he desperately craved eluding him once more.

Everyone was already assembled at the table for breakfast when Nathan walked in that morning. Lucas smiled and slapped him on the shoulder, Cooper offered him a plate of eggs and sent him to sit down, and Daytona smiled at him warmly. Nathan planned for this day to be different, better. He wasn't going to let Haley ruin this day for him. He was going to race, he was going to feel good, he was going to forget. He promised himself that today he wasn't going to be the lost boy in need of Haley to guide him. Today he was going to be the old Nathan Scott, the one who lived his life. He sat down next to Lucas, and dug into his eggs. Cooper was actually a good cook when he put his mind to it. He talked animatedly with the rest of the table, and grinned when Lucas looked at him confused.

"Wow, this is quite a change from yesterday and the days before that" Lucas observed.

"Yeah, this is the Nathan Scott I remember" Daytona told him smiling.

"I've decided to live in the moment, and not let Haley ruin this for me" he told them.

"Good for you. This Haley doesn't know what she's missing. Obviously she is really stupid for leaving Nathan. You deserve better Nate. You could find someone so much better" Daytona said not thinking.

"No. I wont find someone better. She left because I wasn't good enough. She was always better than me. She was this amazing person, and it makes sense that she would follow that quality in herself. She deserved that. I didn't deserve her." Nathan said adamantly. Everyone kept quiet for a moment after Nathan's admission and Daytona felt terrible for bringing her up when he was desperately trying to forget. Everyone ate in silence until Cooper cleared his throat.

"So is everyone ready for some racing?" he asked clearly excited.

"Yeah" everyone said in unison.

Cooper took everyone out to the garage, and went through the rules again.

"Okay everyone. Wear your helmets, and keep the gauge below 7. I don't want to see anyone go above that. Understand? Now I'm not going to be racing. I'm gonna stay put, so I can keep an eye on you guys." Cooper told them seriously.

"Lets do this" Lucas said ready. Everyone climbed into their cars, and drove them onto the track. Everyone lined up at the starting position, and when Cooper shot the gun, they all drove off. Nathan was leading the pack, by keeping his dial right below the 7 spot, while everyone else was taking it easy. Nathan soared around the racetrack, finally understanding what Cooper meant when he said driving was his favourite form of therapy Driving at this fast of a speed was therapeutic in a way that alcohol hadn't been. He kept doing going around the track until he seen a face to the left of the track. A face he never thought he'd see again. He kept driving, trying to keep his emotions in check. When he came around again, and he seen her. He pulled of the track and stopped his car a few feet away from where she was standing. Before getting out of the car, he could hear the others calling him. He replied "I'm okay, I just need a minute. Since I'm so far ahead of you at this point, it will give you a chance to catch up." He got out of his car, and walked over to where she was standing. He was now standing face to face with Haley.

"What are you doing here?" he asked bluntly.

"You weren't in Tree Hill. Your mom said you were here with your uncle. Something about letting go." she said.

"Yeah. But why are you here?" he asked again.

"I needed to see you. I miss you." she said.

"Is the tour playing Tree Hill?" he asked not really caring.

"No. I left the tour. It didn't mean anything without you. I don't need the music, I need us." she said honestly.

"I cant hear that. I spent the last 2 months waiting for you. Missing you. I grew into a shadow of who I used to be. You turned me into a person worse than the one I was before I met you. You ruined my life. You cant be home. I don't want you to be. You shouldn't be here." he said, his heart breaking again just seeing her.

"Nathan. I love you. We can make this work. I know we can. I wont ever leave you again. Music doesn't mean anything. Chris means even less. You mean everything to me." she insisted. Nathan turned to walk away having said all he needed to say, but she grabbed his arm. Her touch shot right through him. A electric shot to his dormant heart. He turned to see the love in her eyes, and she took his hesitation to close the distance in between them, and kiss him with everything she had.

"Nathan?" Lucas said walking up, he was shocked when he seen Haley kissing him. Lucas turned and walked back to the group to tell them he was fine. He wouldn't tell them about Haley, that would be for Nathan to say. Nathan pulled away from the kiss.

"You shouldn't have done that Haley." he said.

"But I wanted to" Haley replied, remembering when Nathan said those same words to her not that long ago.

"Don't do that Haley. Don't make me remember. If I remember now then it'll just make it ten times harder tomorrow when your not here. I cant do this again. I was fine today, until I saw your face. I cant do this Haley. I wont do this anymore. I am trying to get over you." he said as forcefully as he could, but to his horror a couple tears fell. Haley caught the tears with her finger.

"Nathan, I'm not going anywhere. I want us again. I don't want the tour, or the music and especially not Chris. I love you. I know I hurt you, and I shouldn't have walked away. I should have stayed and worked on our marriage. But instead I ran away. I ran away because of the way you make me feel. I got scared of needing you to much. I shouldn't have left, I love you too much. I am not giving up on us" she said passionately.

"Haley, please don't do that." he begged.

" I understand if you don't love me anymore. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come." she said the tears falling freely now. She turned and walked back to her car, and the rain started falling in sheets. Nathan just stood there and watched as she got in her car. He couldn't understand why his heart was breaking more now, he couldn't understand why it was telling him not to let her leave again. Maybe it was the rain, or maybe it was the unwavering love he felt for her. The love that had never been in question, but he ran over to her car and knocked on the window. Uncertainly, she got out of her car and stood to face him. The tears still running down her face with the rain. Not able to talk, he leaned in and kissed her. She responded immediately. When air became an issue, he pulled away and rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you" he said.

"I love you too" she said through her tears. Those three little words, made his universe snap back into focus. They made his broken heart, feel as though there had never been a wound. He felt perfect, and he leaned in and kissed her again. He didn't care, what other people would think, he didn't care about anything. Only having his wife back in his arms, he felt the love he had for her growing. They stood there in the rain until they heard a voice call to them.

"Hey you guys are you coming in?" Lucas called. Haley looked up and smiled at Lucas, who ran down the stairs and enveloped her in a bear hug. It was an awkward hug because Nathan still had one arm firmly around her waist.

"You have to come in and meet Cooper and Daytona." Nathan said in her ear. So Haley and Nathan walked into the building hand in hand. Nathan hadn't been this happy in a long time. He had his life back. He had his love, his wife, his Haley back where she belonged.


End file.
